Betrayed: Kopa's Story
by SimbaRox
Summary: The tale of Simba's son. Takes place between Lion King and Simba's Pride


The wind was spreading the flames around Pride Rock. The trees and grass that grew between the rocks and around the base were ablaze. The smoke could be seen for miles. The remaining animals in the Pride Lands all turned toward the home of their scarred king. The battle roars and laughs could be heard through the land as well. Many animals rejoiced at this sound. The king was being overthrown. The drought would be over. The land would return to its once bountiful state.

A lioness wandered through the flames. She was searching for the scarred king, her love and mate. Smoke entered her lungs making her dizzy. She kept going. He was alive, he had to be. Up ahead there was the sound of hyenas. She ran toward it. There was the king surrounded by hyenas. They looked mad and were talking. She needed to save him. She couldn't take them by herself. She looked around for help.

There! On the top of Pride Rock stood a lion. The lioness ran as fast as she could to the top. The flames shot up all over the place burning her. She held back screams of pain as she ran. She reached the top and there stood the lion. He was golden with a red mane. He was looking down at her mate. The hyenas were coming closer and closer to the king.

"Please! You must save him!" She screamed at the stranger. He turned around surprised to she her.

"Why should I?" He asked. The lioness stood there. She was in shock.

"He is the king and he is going to be killed. Please, he is my mate and my life." Tears ran down her face as she yelled.

"He killed my father, the true king. He doesn't deserve to be saved." He snarled and turned away to watch the hyenas close in.

"Everyone deserves to live! Please, I love him and he was a good king. It's the hyenas you should punish." But she knew it was too late. The King's yells reached her ears. The two lions listened to the yells until they stopped.

"Scar is gone now with his evil reign." The lion said. He turned toward the lioness. "I am sorry. It had to be done. What is your name?"

She looked up at him. He didn't care about her love. Now he wanted to know her name like nothing happened.

"Zira, my name is Zira."

"Zira, please try to understand. My father was killed by him and I am the true king."

Zira hated this lion. If he would have helped her they could have saved Scar from his death. But he didn't even listen to her cries. She wanted to kill him right then but another lioness showed up.

"Simba, they are waiting for you." The lioness spoke. Zira looked around. It had started to rain and the fire had died down. The other members of the Pride had gathered at the base of the rock formation. Simba looked at Zira and followed the other lioness. Zira didn't move. She would never serve this king. Not now, not ever.

Simba followed Nala. He wasn't sure what she meant by they are waiting or what he was going to do. He reached the bottom and there was his mother and friends. Sarabi nuzzled her son. Simba's eyes found Tama, Nala's friend. Tama looked thinner and had a large scratch on her hind leg from the fight. He also found Kula. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Sarafina, Nala's mother, was also there. She almost looked like she was crying. Nuru who was a good friend of Simba's mother was helping an injured lioness up. Simba recognized this lioness to be Sabini

Simba scanned the crowd again. A few of his friends were missing. Chumvi, Tojo, Leo and Mega were no where to be found. Scar must have chased off all the male cubs in the pride. Mufasa had been kind and let the cubs stay. Mufasa treated them like his own children and would play with him and teach them lessons about being a King. Simba often spent most of his studies in the presence of the four male cubs.

Simba looked for Timon and Pumbaa. He found them and gave them a hug. This hadn't been their battle but they fought. Simba then found Zazu who bowed and Rafiki motioned Simba to go to the end of Pride Rock. Simba walked to the edge. He couldn't believe that he was king. For most of his life he had ignored his past and lived a care free life but this is what he had wanted since he was young. He wanted to be the greatest king ever. There was just one problem, he didn't know how to be a king. His father had taught him a few things but his days with Timon and Pumbaa made him not remember. He was used to just looking after himself and no one else. Now he was in charge of a whole pride.

Simba had reached the edge. He stood there not knowing what to do. The weight on his shoulders was unbearable. The whole pride was looking at him; wanting something. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't be king. He wished his father had never died. He looked toward the sky for guidance and saw the stars. The clouds had parted in the shape of a lion roaring. Simba smiled. His father would be there to guide him. Mufasa lived inside him and he would always be there. He remembered his father's lesson on how a lion starts his reign as king. He roars so the whole land and the neighboring prides to let them know a new king is taking over. Simba let out a roar. The lionesses joined in. As the roaring died down, Simba could here the remaining animals of the Pride lands rejoicing. The reign of the Returning King began.

Zira listened to the pride welcome their new king. Their happiness made her sick. This new king was a murderer. He let Scar die. She would get her revenge somehow. She would attack his heart and make him wish he had never come back.

"Zira? Is everything alright?" A lioness had found her on top of Pride Rock. Zira turned toward her friend.

"He's dead, Dotty. That Simba had a chance to help me save him but he let Scar die." Zira snarled. Dotty walked over and nuzzled her friend. More lionesses were coming out of the smoke.

"So our king really is gone. I am sorry for your loss, sister." A lioness named Digger said. Digger was Zira's younger sister. They had come here during the beginning of Scar's reign along with the rest of the lionesses that now stood on the top of Pride Rock.

"I must get revenge! We will kill this Simba and take over." Spotty, Dotty's twin sister roared. At this Zira glared at her.

"No, we will not kill him. His followers out number our own. I want him to suffer. We need to kill something close to him." Zira hissed.

"He is planning on making Nala his mate." Ibura, a lioness with a beauty spot, spoke up.

"No, we must not kill her." Zira stated. Nala had been one of Zira's close friends when she first joined the pride. She couldn't hurt her.

"If not her, who?" Scruffy snarled.

Zira smiled "Come my pride, let us greet the new king."

Zira and her lionesses walked down Pride Rock. Zira couldn't hide the smile on her face. Simba will pay for what he did.


End file.
